fmabrotherhoodfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lust ll
Lust ll(ラスト Two, Rasuto Two) was a Homonculus and one of the first protangonists in the Eye of God book in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Lust ll was the first Homonculus to appear in the book, and played a significant role in the plot, usually partnered with Envy ll, to whom she had a motherly closeness with. Her Ouroboros mark was located on her sternum, just above her breast, just like the first Lust. Appearance Lust appeared as an average woman with large breasts, long black hair, and red-looking eyes. She had a curvacous form, one she utilized by wearing a black dress-like article of clothing, with black gloves that end at her biceps. Her Ouroboros mark was located just above her breast. On her gloves were red lines, and two red circles. These two circles, along-with her Ouroboros mark was used to kill her by Wrath ll. Personality Before she left Son, Lust appeared to have a great deal of free reign and authority within the organization, seeming to have a position second only to Pride ll and on par with Wrath ll. Lust also showed a great disdain for humans, though this was merely a front she took on. Moreover, this front may have been a part of the reason she left Son as she had stated that she felt fake. After she left Son, Lust developed several human qualities, one of these being remorse. History Lust appeared to have killed several people, as they often flashed before her eyes when she killed another, torturing her. And, she was said to have done so in the name of Son, thought calling him God. After leaving the organization, she began to feel remorse over killing them, and remorse is considered her 'aspect of death'. Powers & Abilities Though named for the vice of lust, Lust did not appear to be lascivious herself, but rather an object of lust for others. Due to her enticing looks and high intelligence, Lust easily and effectively played the role of manipulator within the Homunculus ranks, moving covertly around the country to lure weak-minded people (usually alchemists) into the clutches of Son to be used and disposed of when no longer needed. Aside from her skills as an infiltrator and puppet-master, Lust had the usual Homunculus abilities of incredible longevity, astonishing regenerative capabilities, and a great resistance to death that borders on immortality. Her own unique ability was to extend her fingertips into long, flexible, thin blades sharp enough to cut through just about anything with ease. The length to which her fingers were able to stretch had not been shown to have any particular limit as well, earning her the nickname "Ultimate Spear" among her Homunculus peers. Death is killed by Wrath ll]] Lust was killed by Wrath ll when he pinned her up against a wall, after she tried to protect Envy ll by shoving him out of the way, using his weapons, the red circles on her gloves, and her Ouroboros mark. She bled to death in Envy ll's arms. Category:Female Category:The Next Generation Category:Homonculi Category:Deceased